The present invention relates to a light radiation stand and, more particularly, to a stand being capable of radiating light rays transmitted through a fiber optic cable in any desired direction.
In recent years, a large number of persons suffer from hardly curable diseases such as gout, neuralgia and rheumatism, or pain from injury scars, bone fracture scars or from ill-defined diseases. Furthermore, no one can be free from skin aging which progresses gradually from a comparatively Young age. On the other hand, the present applicant has previously proposed to focus the sunlight or artificial light rays by the use of lenses or the like, to guide the same into a fiber optic cable and to transmit them to any place where the light is needed for illumination or for other purposes, for instance, to cultivate indoors plants, chlorella, fish or the like. In the process of research, it has been found that the visible light not containing ultraviolet and infrared rays is effective not only to promote the health of persons and prevent people's skin from aging by increasing a living body activity but also to noticeably aid in healing gout, neuralgia, bedsores, rheumatism, burn scars, skin diseases, injury soars, bone fracture scars and so on and in reliving the pain from such diseases. And further, on the basis of the above-mentioned inventor's discovery, the applicant has previously proposed a light radiation device for irradiating with the visible light not containing harmful-to-people ultraviolet and infrared rays with an aim of using it for healing various kinds of diseases, making beauty treatments and promoting the health of a person.
A light radiation device for use in medical treatments as previously proposed by the present applicant, comprises a fiber optic cable for receiving sunlight or artificial light at its input end and transmitting the light therethrough, a hood member installed at the light-emitting end portion of the fiber optic cable and a chair for a patient. The light to be transmitted through the fiber optic cable is one that corresponds to visible-spectrum light obtainable in various ways previously proposed by the present applicant. At the time of medical treatment, a patient is placed in the chair and the visible-spectrum light thus transmitted through the fiber optic cable is radiated onto the diseased part of a patient. As mentioned above, the light to be radiated onto the diseased part of the patient is the one that corresponds to the visible-spectrum components of the sunlight and free from the harmful elements such as ultraviolet and infrared raYs. Consequently, it may be possible to give medical treatment safely with no fear of exposuring a patient to harmful ultraviolet and infrared rays. However, the above-mentioned light radiation device has such drawbacks that it is too large and too expensive to be used in a family setting.